


Kiss The Rain

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for wl_fanfiction's 2011 Whose-A-Thon over at LJ, using the prompt 'Sex in the rain.'</p>
<p>Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wl_fanfiction's 2011 Whose-A-Thon over at LJ, using the prompt 'Sex in the rain.'
> 
> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

“Damn, I’m going to be late.”

Ryan lowers his cup of coffee from his lips and leans back against the counter contemplatively, his eyes following Colin as he hurries about the kitchen. His lover returned from a two month tour with Brad three days ago but, between meetings, auditions, and phone calls, it almost feels like he hasn’t returned at all. Colin’s agent is practically the third person in their relationship now.

This morning he’d awoken to find himself alone yet again, due to another meeting which had been scheduled indecently early, and Colin had only returned briefly for lunch before his next one. Ryan knows better than anyone that Colin prefers to be kept busy, but there are definite signs of exhaustion around his eyes; shadows that he can’t hide. 

This hardens Ryan's resolve and spurs him into action. Setting his cup down decisively, the contents sloshing over the side, he follows Colin out into the hall to find him donning his jacket - the one Ryan had given him at Christmas. That had been two blissful work-free weeks, just the two of them, without agents or interruptions.

“I’ll be back later,” Colin says distractedly, adjusting his collar while looking around for his keys. Locating them, he gives Ryan a perfunctory kiss, flashes a smile and heads for the door.

With a burst of speed Ryan gets there first and bars the way, easily plucking the keys out of his hand.

Colin sighs heavily. “Come on, Ry, I need to go.” He attempts to swipe them back, but Ryan uses his height to full advantage.

“No, you don’t, Col,” he replies stubbornly, still holding the keys out of reach. “What you need is a rest. Everything else can wait.”

“And what exactly am I supposed to tell my agent?” Colin counters, folding his arms across his chest, although there is no real bite to his tone.

Ryan shrugs. “Tell her that I kidnapped you for the afternoon.”

Colin quirks an eyebrow, exasperation now warring with amusement in his expression. “Is this a new kink you’ve developed while I’ve been away?”

“Do you want it to be?” Ryan grins wickedly, stepping closer. He’s pleased to see the answering flicker of arousal in Colin’s hazel eyes. They’ve only made love once since his return, on the night he came home. Even then it was only a brief affair, the passion tempered by Colin’s fatigue. “So…” Ryan continues slowly, in the same deep, seductive voice, closing the distance further, “do you surrender?”

Colin holds his gaze, but then his hand suddenly shoots out to grab the keys which Ryan has unwittingly lowered, and Ryan’s heart sinks like a stone. It’s as good an answer as any. He starts to straighten up, defeated, but to his surprise Colin holds him in place and merely tosses the keys back onto the table.

“Come here,” Colin murmurs softly, pulling Ryan to within inches of his face, his eyes conveying the sincerity in his next words. “You’ve got me.”

The kiss that follows erases any and all doubt. Ryan loops his arms around Colin’s back, pulling his body flush against his own, and allows everything else around him to fade away. He’s missed this more than he’d care to admit. 

Colin moves his hand up to cup his lover’s face, his thumb lightly brushing along the cheekbone, as the kiss slows to a gentle, familiar rhythm. He’d seen the flash of hurt in Ryan’s eyes before it was quickly covered, and is determined to soothe it away for good, only now beginning to realize how neglectful he’s been since his return.

“Do you know where you’re going to hold me for ransom?” he mumbles breathlessly against Ryan’s mouth, unwilling to pull away completely.

“I have an idea,” Ryan replies mischievously, before claiming his lips fully once more. Several heated minutes later he abruptly pulls back, drawing a frustrated whimper from Colin, and grabs the car keys again.

Colin’s eyes flick from the keys to his face, a slight frown creasing his brow. “If you’re thinking of killing two birds with one stone, forget it. I am not having sex in front of my agent.”

“Aww, I thought you liked my new kinky side,” Ryan purrs, moving to attack his neck.

“That I draw the line at,” Colin replies, his attempt at a firm tone ruined by Ryan’s ministrations.

Ryan lifts his head and grins. “Okay, plan B then. Let’s go.” 

Ryan heads for the door, leaving Colin to wonder, with some trepidation, what plan B entails. Upon reaching it, Ryan looks back questioningly at his lover who shows no signs of following. “You coming?”

“I was hoping to do that here,” Colin quips.

“Come on. It’ll be worth it.”

“You seriously expect me to go out like this?” Colin asks, gesturing to the prominent bulge in his pants.

Ryan looks fleetingly down at his own version. As tempting as it is to take care of their ‘problems’ there and then, he has something different in mind, something away from their familiar everyday lives. Noticing that Colin is still waiting for an answer, he shrugs. “Just think of old people in spandex.”

Colin immediately grimaces in distaste. “Geez, that was uncalled for,” he replies, shaking his head as he walks over.

Ryan glances down and grins victoriously. “Worked, though.” 

He pulls the door open, flooding the hall with light, hearing Colin mutter behind him, “I may never get hard again after that image.”

Laughing, Ryan leans in to murmur in his ear, “I’m sure I can help with that.” Then, without waiting for a reply, he grabs Colin’s hand and drags him out into the Californian sunshine.

 

“This is nice,” Colin sighs contentedly, his eyes drifting over the dappled leaves of the tree above. His head is comfortably pillowed on Ryan’s chest, and a sleepy murmur of agreement vibrates beneath his ear. Smiling, he raises himself onto his elbows and reaches for his glass.

Ryan had refused to tell him where they were going, only stopping briefly to get some supplies from the store. Unsure of his lover’s intentions, it’d been a pleasant surprise when he’d been driven to a secluded spot in the LA hills, settling down on a blanket with champagne and strawberries. 

Below them, the city stretches into the distance, slightly hazy in the afternoon heat, but the non-stop noise and bustle of its streets can’t reach their haven to intrude on their solitude. The occasional lazy drone of a passing bee is their only company. Colin hasn’t felt so relaxed in months.

Taking a mouthful of champagne, he plucks another strawberry from the container as a light breeze stirs the grass around them; a refreshing, but brief respite from the oppressive heat. Colin shifts position to lean on one elbow, propping his head on his hand, and studies the dozing man lying beside him, the strawberry still sitting between his finger and thumb.

Ryan’s face is relaxed, his eyes closed, but Colin can tell that he’s not asleep by the rhythm of his breathing and the telltale flicker of his lashes. The top few buttons of his soft white cotton shirt are undone, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of his tanned chest, and his arm is stretched up behind his head so that the sprinkles of hair on his midriff are just visible above the waistband of his jeans. His bare feet are just off the blanket, brushing the grass. Colin’s eyes return to his face, drifting over the familiar lines and contours which he knows by heart.

A smile is playing around Ryan’s mouth, obviously aware that he is under scrutiny, and it sparks a mischievous grin from Colin. Placing the strawberry between his teeth, he leans down to gently brush the delicate fruit against Ryan’s mouth. Ryan keeps his eyes closed, but parts his lips invitingly, allowing Colin to lean in further so that he can take a bite. A burst of flavor hits Colin’s tongue as he sucks the remaining half into his mouth then, noticing a trail of juice running down Ryan’s chin and neck, he dips his head to lap it up. Following the trail back up to Ryan’s mouth, his own is suddenly captured in a kiss as arms sneak around his waist.

Colin sinks down against Ryan’s chest contentedly but, before the kiss can progress any further, a sudden rumble of thunder draws their attention skywards. Only moments ago there’d been blue sky, but ominous looking clouds are now approaching from the west, eclipsing the sun and casting LA in dark shadow.

“Wow, look at that,” Colin breathes, sitting up to get a better look at the storm rolling in from the ocean. The sky in the distance is almost black in its intensity, flashes of lightning illuminating it for a matter of seconds, and the wind has picked up, ruffling their clothes and cooling their heated skin. “You know, there’s something about thunderstorms I’ve always loved.”

Ryan raises himself into a sitting position, tucking his long legs beneath him, but his gaze is drawn more by Colin’s expression of childlike fascination than the light display going on before them. As he watches, the first few drops of rain start to fall from above but, rather than thinking of dashing for cover, Colin closes his eyes and tilts his face upwards to catch them. His expression is so clear and peaceful that Ryan finds himself captivated by the beauty of it, and when a raindrop lands on Colin’s slightly parted lips, he can’t resist leaning in to catch it with his tongue.

Colin opens his eyes and looks at him intently, his tongue running over the spot which Ryan’s has just touched. Then, at almost exactly the same moment, they both lean in and their mouths collide. 

Something flutters deep inside of Ryan as his questing tongue meets Colin’s and strokes along it, the patter of rain a gentle melody surrounding them. Colin’s hand closes around a fistful of his shirt, and he’s pulled even closer, both of them shifting position so that no rain can fall between their bodies. There’s another rumble of thunder but Ryan barely registers it. He’s concentrating solely on the feel of Colin’s skin beneath his lips as he moves to caress along his jaw and neck. Colin tilts his head up again and closes his eyes against the rain, his shallow breaths barely audible above the wind.

Continuing his trail of kisses and nips, Ryan feels cool drops of rain hit his chest and realizes that Colin has opened his shirt to the elements, his hands roaming unhindered. The water droplets slowly trickle downwards and make him shiver, though not with cold. He moves back to capture Colin’s lips, removing his damp shirt completely before pulling at Colin’s, searching for the hot skin beneath. A gasp against his mouth tells him that he’s succeeded.

Abruptly, Colin grabs him and pulls so that they both fall back onto the blanket, the kiss now conveying a sense of urgency. The rain seems to mirror this increase in intensity, steadily soaking through the remainder of their clothes, and plasters the hair to their heads as they thrust against each other to gain friction.

Colin reaches down between them, fumbling with the button of Ryan’s almost sodden jeans, and Ryan quickly reciprocates as lightning briefly flashes around them, followed seconds later by the answering crash of thunder. Finally free from the confines of their wet clothes and already lubricated by his desire, Ryan pushes into Colin’s tight heat. 

Another flash of light illuminates Colin’s face as he gasps and scrabbles for purchase, his fingers digging into the wet earth, his eyes tightly shut. The rain has now turned torrential, an accompanying symphony to their union, and water runs freely down his face like tears. Ryan covers his mouth again, conveying all of his love and passion, as he begins to thrust. He feels Colin’s legs hook around his waist and squeeze, encouraging him further and deeper. He isn’t going to argue. The feel of Colin around him, filling his senses, never fails to steal his breath and grasp hold of his soul. Even Mother Nature at her most dramatic can’t begin to match it.

Colin snaps his hips up to meet him, whimpering against his lips, driving him onwards. Ryan knows he won’t last much longer. Within minutes, the friction between their slick bodies brings Colin to a powerful climax and he throws his head back, his shout to the heavens swallowed by another clap of thunder. Watching this is all it takes for Ryan to follow. Pulsing through waves of pleasure, he lifts his face to the stormy sky, with an expression of rapturous fulfillment, and opens his mouth to the sweet summer rain.

His reverie is broken when Colin pulls him down into another kiss, this one of lazy contentment, and Ryan smiles into it. The storm is moving on, rumbling in the distance, but the rain continues to fall steadily, glistening in the slowly emerging sunshine. Despite this, neither of them are in any hurry to move. It’s still fairly warm and, besides, at this point they really can’t get any wetter.

“Better than a meeting?” Ryan murmurs, rubbing noses affectionately. The gesture causes drops of water to fall from his hair.

“Infinitely,” Colin smiles, blinking through the rain. “Wetter, too.” 

Ryan grins, glancing around at their sopping clothes and watered down champagne. “How about we swap a cold shower for a hot one?”

“Together?”

“Of course.”

“Then I’m in… and, Ry?” He waits for Ryan to look back at him questioningly, then lifts his head to kiss him once more. “You can definitely kidnap me more often.”


End file.
